iT's My Party
by seddie4thewin
Summary: In memory of Leslie Gore, a one-shot about a boy falling for the wrong girl at a party. My first attempt at a song-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not really into doing song-fics, but this came to me when I heard 'It's My Party' on the radio today. For those who haven't heard the song, and I'm guessing that's anyone under 30, it's a story about a girl whose crush falls for another girl at her sweet 16 party. I just substituted a few characters and it kind of fell together. For those who don't like the outcome, don't worry, Ms. Gore did a sequel to this song and the girl ends up getting her guy in that one. People are a bit OOC, especially Sam, sorry but some creative license was needed.**

**No ownership of iCarly or Ms. Gore's song intended.**

Spencer's POV:

I overheard Sam and Carly talking the other day and I feel sorry for poor Sam. More than anything, she wants to have a sweet sixteen birthday party but her mom's too stupid to realize it. Well, maybe she's not stupid, maybe she can't really afford it. I know they don't have much money because Pam smokes and drinks up every cent she makes. Or maybe she's just too clueless to realize her daughter is growing up right in front of her and this is a big deal to her.

Sam's been Carly's best friend since I don't know when and she's like another little sister to me, too. I swear if I wasn't afraid of the woman, I'd call Pam up and give her a piece of my mind for the way she treats Sam. She's a good kid and she doesn't deserve a mom like Pam. The poor kid's self esteem is shot, I'm just glad she has Carly and Freddie, I hope they'll have some influence on her and she'll make something more of her life than her mother did.

On top of all that, I know Sam has a thing for Freddie. She has trouble showing it in a normal way but the constant picking on him and their banter back and forth tells me it's only getting more intense between them. I wouldn't be surprised if I walked in on them making out any day now. Of course, Freddie's too much of a nerd to make the first move, or maybe he's afraid if he touched her, Sam would break him in half, but I still think it's only a matter of time. Maybe he's waiting for her birthday to finally say something.

That gives me an idea. I should throw Sam a sweet sixteen party and try to get her and Freddie together then. But I don't know how to plan a party for a teenage girl. I guess I'll have to enlist Carly's help. She's out with some new guy right now, I'll talk to her about it when she gets home.

Fifteen minutes later:

Normal POV:

"Hey little sis, you're home early." Spencer said as carly walked through the door, looking dour.

She plopped herself on the couch and sighed. "I give up."

"What's that matter? Date sucked?" Spencer asked.

"No it was wonderful, I think I'm gonna marry this guy." Carly said sarcastically. "Of course my date sucked, that's only kind of date I have."

"Well, Sorry, Kiddo." Spencer really didn't know what to say, his sister had been on so many lousy dates, he had lost count. "There's something I Wanted to ask you about. I understand Sam's birthday is coming up."

"Yeah, it's all she can think about, too. She's been working on her mom to have a party, but today she told me her mom ran off to Vegas over the weekend again, so it's hard to tell when she'll be back, poor Sam I wish she could have her party."

"How about _we_ throw her a party then?" Spencer suggested.

"Hey that's a great idea." Carly shouted.

Over the next week, the Shays planned out Sam's party. Spencer ordered a whole bunch of pizzas and a couple of buckets of hot wings. Carly went to the bakery and picked out a nice big cake and secretly invited all the people they knew from school. Well, at least the ones who weren't too afraid of Sam to be in the same room with her unless there was a teacher present. Spencer even managed to get Freddie to volunteer to help with the decorations while Carly kept Sam distracted with a shopping trip to the mall.

The next Saturday, Carly and Sam went on their shopping trip and the boys, along with the help of Gibby set about decorating the apartment. The moved the furniture back to make a dance floor, strung up balloons and streamers and had everything all ready by the time the guests arrived. Carly sent a text when she and Sam left the mall, so they would know when to expect them.

The girls walked through the door and no less than 20 people all shouted "SURPRISE!" at Sam. For a girl who normally doesn't like surprises, Sam was touched that all these people were there to help her celebrate her sixteenth birthday. As she was greeted by classmates from Ridgeway and other random people, Sam couldn't help but notice the one person she really wanted to talk to hadn't come near her-Freddie.

He had bought her a nice gift, a new set of noise cancelling headphones, but Sam wasn't able to thank him because she always seemed to be on the other side of the room from him. She had decided days ago that she was going to tell Freddie that she liked him and ask him to dance with her at her party. Yes, she knew about the party because Gibby is lousy at keeping secrets. She only pretended to be surprised for the sake of Carly and her other friends who had planned the party.

Sam enjoyed the food and opened her gifts. She was shocked when Brad asked her for a dance. He was a cool guy, but she had no interest in him, she tried to politely get Freddie's attention, hoping he'd ask to cut in. She danced with Brad anyway, even though she wanted to dance with Freddie. After that, she was hanging around with Gibby and Tasha when Wendy came up to them and told her that she had seen Carly and Freddie dancing together a little earlier.

Of all people, Wendy knew that Sam had a thing for Freddie. Not because the two were particularly good friends, but because the red head was not only the biggest gossip at Ridgeway, she was very observant and could tell by the way Sam's face lit up around him that she liked the boy she had been so rough with since junior high.

Sam busied herself with another slice of cake and looked around the apartment searching for Freddie, but she saw no sign of him. Carly, too was conspicuous by her absence, it wasn't like her to miss a minute at being the center of attention at a social gathering, even if it was her best friend's birthday party. Sam made her way around the apartment searching desperately for the tech producer when she ran into Spencer, who told her that he had seen Carly and Freddie go up the stairs about fifteen minutes ago.

Sam headed that way, maybe she could get him alone and tell him how she felt. She was stopped halfway across the room by a new guy from her history class named Stephan who just insisted that Sam dance with him. The dude was not her type, but he had come to her party and just to be polite she agreed to dance with him anyway, during the dance he confessed that he had a crush on Carly and asked Sam if she could possibly introduce him to her.

By the end of the dance, Sam again made her way toward the stairway, but was stopped in her tracks when she saw Carly and Freddie coming down the stairs holding hands. The blonde's mouth hung open as she saw none other than Freddie's class ring on a chain around Carly's neck. What a nice birthday surprise this was. Her best friend and her crush were obviously together. Sam turned back toward the front door and felt a tear run down her cheek. Wendy noticed Sam's attempt at departure and followed her. Sam was just about to close the door when she heard Wendy's voice.

"Sam. Wait." Wendy said quietly.

"Sorry, Wendy. Not now." Sam replied, not wanting anyone else to see her cry, she was Sam Puckett, after all.

"Sam, please." Wendy begged.

The blonde left Wendy follow her to the hallway. Sam slid down the wall beside the Shay's door and buried her head against her folded knees.

"I know why you're upset, Sam." Wendy told her.

"Yeah?" Sam whimpered.

"I saw Carly. I mean her and Freddie. It'll be OK, she never goes out with a guy for more than a week. He'll be single and you can make your move, you'll see."

Sam didn't answer, she just looked up and sobbed.

"I know it hurts, Sam, but he'll come to his senses. I promise, before long they'll be split up. They aren't meant to be together. C'mon, Sam. You shouldn't cry on your birthday."

"It's my party, Wendy." Sam sniffed. "I'll cry if I want to."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad everyone liked chapter 1, thanks for all the reviews and kind words.**

**So here's the conclusion, based on Leslie Gore's sequel song 'Judy's turn to cry". In this case, Carly = Judy.**

*Sam's POV:

Wendy and I went back into the Shay's apartment and the first thing my eyes locked on was my best friend and the boy I love dancing together. Carly saw me and she smiled my way, I know she's smiling because she's happy, but for some reason it almost looked like she was smirking that she had the best boy in the world and I didn't

I felt like going up to her and ripping her off him and mopping the floor with her, but she was my best friend and I had no claims to Freddie. After all, I hadn't said anything to either of them that I liked him. I should just be happy for the both of them instead of making a scene.

Gibby was walking past me on the way to the door. Apparently, he had to get home to feed his weasel or some chiz. He almost walked past when he turned around and looked at me. "What's wrong, Sam?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"You look like you've been crying."

"Yeah, well you look like a dork." I cracked trying to cover my mood by being hostile.

"Really, aren't you upset that Freddie got together with Carly?"

"No why would I be?" I asked.

"Well, I always thought you kind of liked him."

"Pssh." I tried to blow him off.

"But he likes you."

"What do you mean?" This is news.

"Sam, even a blind person could see how he acts around you. An-and he kind of let it slip a while ago that he liked you."

"Wait. You mean that nub has a crush on me?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, he told me he thought you looked hot that one time you and Carly were wearing swim suits on the show and that he thought he should ask you out."

"Well, he never said anything."

"About that. I guess I kind of talked him out of it." Gibby confessed.

"Why the heck would you do that?"

"Because I thought if he told you that he liked you, you'd kick him in a place where guys don't like to be kicked."

"I should kick you in that place." I told Gibby as he immediately covered his nether regions with his hands. "It doesn't matter now anyway, he's seeing Carly."

"Yeah, but she never keeps a boyfriend more than a week or so." Gibby replied before leaving.

The next week at school, that new guy Stephan came up to me after history class. "Hey, uh, Sam?"

"Hey-uh-Stephan." I replied, closing my locker. He's a decent dude, a little nerdy, but then again so's Freddie.

"You know Wendy is having that party this weekend at her house? Well, I was, um, wondering, if -uh, you'd like to go with me."

"Neh, I don't know if I'm going. I thought you liked Carly anyway."

"Not like that's going to go anywhere since she's seeing Frankie."

"Freddie." I replied.

"Sorry, I don't know the guy except for he's in AV club. I just know Carly's always glued to him."

The bell for the next class went off.

"Tell you what, let me think about it and I'll let you know." I said and he just nodded as I walked off. Maybe I should just go with him. After all it's not like he proposed, it's just a stupid party. I should do something to get my mind off Freddie anyhow.

Speaking of which here they come, Ridgeway's royal couple, holding hands like they were joined at birth. It's sixth period, so they're heading to algebra together.

*Freddie's POV

Carly and I walked to our algebra class and took our seats. She even asked Ms. Simmons if she could change her seat with Charlie so she could sit beside me. She told the teacher it was because I was tutoring her to help her grades, but it was really so she could be close to me.

I never thought I'd say this, but sometimes it would be nice to get some space. Carly's much more needy than I ever thought she'd be. We've been going out for a little over a week and I swear she's constantly asking me if I like her outfit or her hair or her necklace or something. Don't get me wrong, she's a great girl but I really don't like to have to constantly stroke her ego. High maintenance girls are kind of annoying.

*Carly's POV

Here we are in algebra, the most boooring class in school. I'll never need to know any of this junk, but I can't afford a bad grade in this class. Thank God I have the smartest boyfriend in the school to tutor me. There he sits, taking notes, he actually understands this crap.

I just wish Freddie was a little more into me. I know he'll hold my hand and when he kisses me, it's nice, not liek fireworks or anything, but he never tells me how good I look in my outfit or if he likes my shoes. I even changed my hair today and he hasn't said a thing about it.

Saturday night is Wendy's party and I have a new dress picked out. I'm so psyched to go to this because it's the first social gathering since Freddie and I got together. I don't know if Sam's going or not. Since Freddie and I started dating, she hasn't been around as much. She comes by for iCarly and rehearsals, but as soon as it's over, she always leaves.

I guess she's just trying to give Freddie and I some space since our relationship is new. I think she's maybe got a thing for that Stephan guy, I saw her talking to him between classes a while ago. I hope she can find a guy she likes. Sam's not really a girly girl, so it's hard for her to get a guy, plus a lot of guys in our class are afraid of her.

Saturday at Wendy's party

*Sam's POV

I agreed to come to the party with Stephan, not because I like him, even though he is a decent guy, but to help me forget about the fact that my best friend is dating the boy I really would rather be here with.

*Freddie's POV

Carly and I just got here and she's mad at me for not noticing her new hairstyle on Tuesday and just when I thought she was maybe over it, she got upset because I didn't compliment her on how her nail polish matches her new dress.

I really wish she wasn't so needy. I love her and all, but the longer we're together, the more I realize I'm not IN love with her.

Over there's Sam. Looks like Carly was right, she's here with that new guy from history class. I don't even know his name. He's in my AV club and man, but he's a dweeb, I know I'm no jock or anything, but he makes me look like a stud. I can't imagine why Sam is here with him.

Truth is, I still think I like Sam. You know, I'll bet she doesn't need to be told constantly how good she looks. But she does look good tonight. Man, that top shows off her figure and her hair is just so gorgeous. She has the golden locks of an angel. I've gotta admit, I don't care for Carly's new hairstyle any more than her ego. But I can't break up with Carly, it would break her heart, I'll just have to make it work somehow.

*Carly's POV:

I still can't believe Freddie didn't notice how my nail polish and my dress match perfectly and I paid almost thirty bucks to get this manicure, too. It's like that with him, I swear if I was a computer he'd notice me. I've been thinking for the last couple of days that maybe going out with him was a mistake and we should break up, but I can't do that to him, it would break his heart. I need to get him to break up with me. Oh well, as long as we're here, I might as well make the best of it, after all, I have a new dress.

"C'mon, Freddie, let's dance." I ask. "Freddie."

"Huh."

"I said, let's dance."

*Freddie's POV

I was too busy looking at Sam to hear Carly asking me to dance, now she'll be mad at me again. I just couldn't help myself, Sam is really looking good, but she's dancing with her own date.

"Freddie, is something wrong?" Carly asks.

"No. Why?"

"You seem like you're off in another world."

"No, just thinking about how lucky I am to have the world's best girlfriend." There that should appease her ego for a few minutes.

"Freddie. That's so sweet, but."

'But?"

"I can't keep this up. Freddie are you truly happy with me?"

"Of course, Carly."

"Freddie?" She always could see through my lies.

"Oh, Carly. I can't keep lying to you. I love you, but I'm just not sure this relationship feels right. I know I'm a jerk, and I'm sorry."

"No, Freddie, I'm sorry. I should have known this would happen. We're good as friends but we're just not meant to be together."

"So that's it then?" I say with a frown.

"Tell you what, let's finish this dance. Then maybe you should go ask Sam if she'd like to dance."

"What! Why?"

"Because you like her, Freddie. I knew you liked her and she liked you, that's why I asked you out, so I could beat her to the punch."

"But she's here with someone else."

"You mean Stephan? I'm pretty sure she's not interested in him."

I looked over at Sam and Stephan, and watched them dancing.

*Sam's POV

Boy is this weird, dancing with Stephan. I guess he's a nice guy. I see Carly and Freddie dancing over there and he's staring right at us for some strange reason and he looks upset. The song ends and they go their separate ways. I need to get over my feelings for him and there's only one way to do it. I stretch up and kiss Stephan just as Freddie is almost beside me.

Next thing I know, I feel Stephan being pulled away from me and see Freddie's fist connect with his jaw. The music stops and everyone is looking right at us.

"Freddie!" I hiss at him.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I should have said something earlier, but I like you and I . . ."

Freddie turns to walk away just as Carly appears beside him. Here it goes, she's going to be wazzed off at me for this, I bet. Instead she crouches beside Stephan, who's now sitting on the floor, holding his jaw.

I grab his hand to stop him from walking away and look at him and then back to Carly who is paying more attention to my date than her own boyfriend. I'm so confused.

"We broke up, Sam." Freddie simply says. "So, you, uh, you want to dance?"

I look down at Stephan, who seems to be getting along just fine with Carly's assistance. "I'd like nothing more, Frednub." I smile at him.

By the next week, Carly was dating Stephan, who seemed to be happy kissing her ego on an hourly basis and the nub and I were happily together, too. I'm just glad this little incident didn't ruin my friendship with Carly, but she's too busy being happy with her new guy to be mad at me. Even her and Freddie seem to be better friends than ever and after Freddie apologized for decking poor Stephan, they have become friends, too. Guess those AV club nerds need to stick together.

**I know, Carly didn't end up crying, but I didn't want to ruin her friendship with either Freddie or Sam. Sorry if this one got a little long, but I found it hard setting the plot for Sam to kiss the 'other guy'. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed. RIP Leslie Gore.**


End file.
